The inventions described herein relate to vibratory feeding systems for feeding components and methods of feeding components with a vibratory feeding system.
In a typical manufacturing process, components are mass produced, sorted and counted. In order to count the components a counting device typically has to receive the components one at a time. During manufacturing and packaging, other types of devices also need to receive components one at a time. Typically, however, when components are mass produced, they are not singulated. Thus, there is a need for feed systems that singulate components and feed the singulated components one at a time to a counter or other applicable device. Examples of components that need to be fed and singulated include but are not limited to fasteners and hooks. Although vibration feed systems have been developed, the inventions disclosed herein relate to an improved vibration feed system and improved methods of feeding components with a vibration system.
Due to the size, shape and geometry of certain components, they tend to become tangled when grouped together. For instance, hooks have a tendency to become tangled. One of the difficulties encountered in feeding these types of components is untangling them as they are being fed. Certain aspects, but not all aspects, of the inventions disclosed herein are directed towards singulating these types of components.
According to one aspect of the inventions disclosed herein, a vibratory feeding system for feeding a plurality of components includes a tray for receiving a plurality of components and a vibrator for vibrating the tray. The tray preferably comprises a first section and a second section mounted to the first section so that there is a step between the first section. Both the first and the second section are preferably disposed at an incline so that the plurality of components flow down the inclined section and down the step as the tray is vibrated. The vibrator is coupled to the tray and provides the impetus to vibrate the first and second tray sections so that the plurality of components flow from the first section down the step and along the inclined second tray section. As the components flow along the tray, they become singulated. From the tray the components can flow to another device such as a counting machine. The step and the vibration forces assist in singulating the components. The components can be any of a variety of components including but not limited to fasteners, hooks and pharmaceutical products.
The system may also include a hopper mounted above the tray. The hopper can be filled with components, so that the components to be fed flow from the hopper to the tray. Preferably, the hopper is funnel shaped and disposed above the first tray section. A gate may be mounted to the hopper that controls the flow of components from the hopper to the tray. Preferably, the gate is adjustable so that the size and shape of the opening defined by the gate can be varied based upon the components size, shape and geometry.
The tray sections preferably include a v-groove in which the components flow as they move down the tray sections. The shape of the v assists in singulating the components as the components move along the tray.
The tray may include a third tray section that is mounted as a cantilever, as compared to the first two tray sections which are supported. Because the third tray section is mounted as a cantilever, its vibration characteristics will differ from those of the first two tray sections. This assists in singulating the components.
Mounted to the tray may be a plurality of relatively rigid shedders. The shedders disrupt the flow of components along the tray and create a tortuous path through which the components must flow. This assists in singulating the components. The shedders can also assist in regulating the flow of components from the hopper to the tray. If the flow of components exiting the hopper is too fast, the flow of components through the shedder path will be slow, causing a back pressure. This back pressure limits the flow of components from the hopper. Likewise, if the flow of components through the shedders is relatively fast, more components will flow from the hopper to the tray and to the shedders.
The shedders can be adjustably mounted to the tray so that the path defined by the shedders can be optimized based upon the size, shape and geometry of the components to be fed. For example, the shedders can be rotatably mounted so that the angle at which they are disposed relative to the path of the components can be changed. Alternatively or additionally, the shedders can be mounted to adjust the extent to which they extend across the tray.
Other aspects of the inventions are discussed below.